Finding Her Feet
by 2sidedstoryteller29995
Summary: All her life no one has ever considered Lily normal. However, she hopes that, despite everything, she will manage to fit in at Hogwarts. Follow her as she tries to find her feet. Sequel to Walk to the Ends of the Earth for her.
1. For Once in her Life

I remember it well. The 31st of October 1981. The day our lives changed forever. Though I suppose, looking back the same could be said for everyone.

I can't really say that it was a normal day. It was Halloween after all. But it was more than that. It was our father's tenth anniversary. Our father; Ethan's father and mine too. Not Lizzie's. Robert was her Daddy. Not that she called him that. She never called him anything specific. She just cried. She was seventeen months old. Old enough to stumble along on her chubby little legs, but not old enough to be talking properly.

Younger than we were when we lost him. Too young to realise just how lucky she was to have two parents. We were just over a year old when he died. Ethan and I are identical twins. Our only difference is in height. I hit a growth spurt last summer. My older brother (by one minute) has yet to catch up. The same pewter grey eyes, pointed nose, pale skin, mahogany hair which flops down over our eyes persistently. _We were mirror images of each other. Mirror images of our father. _

Lizzie takes after Mum. Blonde curls, eyes the colour of sapphires. Sometimes Robert calls her his angle. He had it wrong. Mum was the angel; for looking after her. She was always grabbing for things and putting them in her mouth. Driving us all mad. _There was a reason we kept our hair short... _

Keeping her entertained was a major issue. Having to sit with her in the backseat of the car for almost four hours was almost enough to make me regret suggesting we ever make the trip. _Almost. _This weekend Robert was on a three day business conference in London. This weekend was our alone time with our mother. This weekend, for the day that was in it, seemed to be the perfect time to wander around a graveyard. This weekend was the weekend to do it. _It was now or never. _

That was what we said to each other before we went in to talk to her about it. Surprisingly, she seemed open to the idea. So we set a date. _There was no backing out now. _Not that we wanted to. We wanted to know. We needed to know. To be honest, Mum didn't know very much about him, but she told us all that she did know.

He had lived abroad before she met him, but been educated in the UK. He loved being outside, loved plants, had an active imagination. He was terribly forgetful although a masterful storyteller. He would often tell her great stories. His favourite ones were about dragons. He had great interest in them; for things that have never existed.

Upon hearing this poor Ethan had to press his lips together to supress his laughter._ Sometimes she was so silly! _Even I knew that when people talked about dragons, they meant drugs. A tall, dark, mysterious man. _One who puffed the magic dragon. _I knew what it meant, but I was still shocked; my own father, a drug addict!

Though as Ethan told me later, a lot of things were drugs; medicines, alcohol, cigars. It didn't necessarily mean that he was a bad person. Robert was certainly addicted to coffee.

Mum wouldn't have liked to hear that we knew so much; about everything. But when you grow up without a Dad, you start figuring things out for yourself. There are certain things you can't go to your mother about. Certain things you can't tell anyone. If she opened her eyes for once in her life, then she would know. But no. She chose to only see the good things in life never the bad. Then there's Robert. The investment banker. I struggle to see the good in him on the best of days.

He did try though. It wasn't his fault that Ethan couldn't kick a ball, not even for a million pounds. Robert made money; good money, from having a steady job, but we would never be millionaires. I couldn't wrap my head around the times tables, let alone credit scores. Once he tried to explain his job to me. Breaking it down, like I was really slow. _Though I realised something quickly enough after that; I never wanted to work in a bank. _So, he stop trying quite so hard then, spending all of his time with Lizzie The one still young enough to be moulded. A doll to be played with. A patient, willing doll that did not talk back.

I could never understand him and vice versa. We have tried on various occasions to make him see. Mum too. But it didn't do any good. They were not open minded enough. I suppose Mum was once though. Her and Dad just decided to get married one day. Just like that. Seizing the opportunity, not caring what anybody else thought. Those must have been good days. _I wish I could remember._ Not that he was around for a lot of our first year. There aren't many pictures of him in the photo album. He travelled a lot.

Mum cares a lot about what people think these days. She takes parenting advice from the nosy Mrs Crawford and reads books about it. Those books have all this information about parenting. I think she must have missed out on some of the parts about raising the perfect child. So these days she mostly focuses on the bits about how to discipline the bad ones. _Us._ She never asked me what happened, not properly. She just took the word of the teacher. She never asked me how I felt afterwards. _Sore. Very sore. _

I felt like I ought to live up to the reputation I was rapidly getting at school. I felt angry. I felt like actually hitting something. Just to make it clear; I never hit Jamie Lyons. I never even laid a finger on him. I didn't throw my plate at the dinner lady. I didn't pour the paint over Mr King's head. I know for a fact that I didn't. Though of course I was never asked. Never asked how I felt about having the blame laid on me for something I didn't do.

Thankfully, I wasn't the only one. My brother. He believed me. He wasn't a fool. Not like they said; he didn't play pranks, he didn't climb buildings. He just tried his best to keep out of sight. He could see it. I could see it. We were different, but at least I wasn't alone.

We got into serious trouble for things we didn't do. Not to mention, anything that actually happened was deemed too outlandish and was simply put down to 'daydreaming in class.' Added in for good measure was 'must try harder.' Ethan was the dreamer. I was restless. But we weren't that bad.

He passed the duration of the car journey looking out the window in a daze. I jiggled around in my chair, checking the time almost every second. Eventually we arrived.

Our parents were never very religious. As we went inside, there was no one else around. So I couldn't understand why Mum wanted us to be quiet. _It wasn't like anyone was there to hear. _I don't really know what Dad would have done if he had been there. Perhaps he would have let us on. Some of my school friends say that they have one parent who lets them do anything they want and another one who's super strict. Mum is both of those, really. It was tough being both. But she managed it well, considering. Sometimes though, underneath her 'tough guy' act you get a glimpse of her friendlier self.

That's why, after another failed attempt, she let us do as we liked. She couldn't find it in her heart to discipline us. _She was probably thinking of Dad. _We knew from experience that it was best to leave her alone at moments like those. Otherwise, she would eat the head off of us. _Kind of like a dragon. _

Robert wouldn't be caught dead here. He didn't know Dad. He and Mum met when we were seven. He has all of these ideas about how to be a great Dad. He might not like us all that much but he sure as hell doesn't like the fact that he was an 'absent father' a lot of the time. Sometimes I wish Robert was absent from our lives a bit more. He simply drones on and on with a voice like a robot. He couldn't have handled the silence in the graveyard. So I was glad he wasn't around.

He didn't know we were here. What you don't know won't hurt you. True enough, looking back.

I've always found praying difficult. I'm glad Mum had him buried in a grave. It would have been creepy to have his ashes in our sitting room. Like a sixth wheel. At least a grave was a place; somewhere we go to feel closer to him.

We had never been before. At least not that I remember. We've asked, but Mum was never that keen on us have too much experience of death. _He was already dead, wasn't he? So what was the problem? _Yet she held firm. With Robert gone, we finally managed to wear her down. So here we were. In Aberdeen, where we lived until we were three. We moved around a bit for the two years after that, before settling in Leeds. It was a long way to come, but it was important. Standing there I think Mum realised she should have done this a long time ago.

None of us really knew what to say. Lizzie babbled away to herself. Both of us stood side by side. In the films everyone always has a heartfelt speech ready, but no words would come. After a little while we trooped back to the car.

As I settled back in my seat, Mum climbed in too and we drove off. The road seemed to stretch before us and eventually I grew bored of staring out at passing cars. My eyes began to droop until I could no longer hear the soft murmur of the radio.

I must have been lulled to sleep by the rocking motion of the car.

All I know is, it didn't last long.

It seemed only a moment later that I was jolted awake.

In that one split second terror clutched at every nerve in my body; sending a tingling sensation up and down my spine _The only thing I felt. _The only thing I remember.

**A/N: A lot of Muggle stuff in this chapter, but it will get better. **


	2. Connection

I woke up inside a steaming wreck, without a scratch on me. I do not remember pain.

I woke up to the sound of my baby sister screaming. For a moment, I was confused. I thought that perhaps it was all a dream. That I'd simply fallen asleep., but that it was now morning time and she was looking for her breakfast.

The memories came back to me in fragments. I felt no pain and for a split second, I thought nothing was wrong. Then it hit me. _We had crashed. _

I suddenly became very aware that Lizzie's cries were far too high pitched. _They were cries of pain. _

_The others! _I had been so caught up in myself that I'd...

Frightened, I struggled to untangle myself from my seat belt and leaned over. _It was good that she was crying right? At least she wasn't... _I forced myself to stop thinking like that, turning my attention my sister.

She sounded alright, but she certainly didn't look it. Her head was lolling to one side, I was no doctor, but even I could see from the way she was sitting that something was wrong. _Her spine... it was... _

Over her screams, I called out. 'What the hell do I do? Mum? Ethan?!' No one answered. The only sound was her pitiful wails._ I was alone. _I couldn't bring myself to look into the front seat. I hated to think what I would find there...

_I have to get help! I couldn't leave her here to die, I couldn't move her. She was too fragile, she was like a china doll, one wrong move and I would lose her. _I looked wildly round me for something, anything to make her feel better.

It was then that I realised; Ethan was gone. He was nowhere to be found, though the door was still intact. _That could mean only one thing. He was alive. He was conscious. He was walking. He had gone for help!_

'Hold on. Stay still. He's coming, he'll be here any minute,' I spoke in a sing-song voice. Keeping my tone upbeat, speaking out loud as much for my own benefit as for the others. Lizzie couldn't understand me. I had no idea if Mum could even hear me.

Not having a clue what I was doing, I tried my best. Placing a hand on her arm, trying to hold her still; afraid she would jar her spine further, causing worse damage. I couldn't look at her little face anymore, with tears streaming down it. I squeezed my eyes tight and prayed like I had never before.

I didn't know who I prayed to, but I knew. _Please let her be okay. Don't let her die _

Over and over again, I blocked everything out until I could no longer hear screams. Then, with a jolt, I realised that it was because she wasn't screaming anymore. My eyes snapped open and I saw her sitting there. Awake, alert, more upright than before, her blue eyes staring back at me. She was no longer crying. Nor was her breathing as laboured as it had been . In shock, I could not bring myself to let go of her, instead I found her pulse.

_She was okay. _I sat there for a moment, dumbfounded. Her voice brought my out of my trance. 'Ma.'

_Mum! _

I sat up, jumped off the seat and wrenched the door open. From there I sprinted around to the driver's side. Through the shattered window I saw her. Her eyes locked with mine, unseeing. I forced my hand through the shards, reaching for her, ignoring the acute pain in my hand and the blood that spurted forth Frantically, I searched for her pulse as I had Lizzie's. This time, there was none to be found.

I held her hand, and prayed as I had done before, harder even, I closed my eyes, but it didn't work.

Her body was still warm to touch, but after a while, I could deny it no longer. She was dead.

_She was gone. _

Blinded by tears I ran, along the edge of the wood. Screaming my brother's name.

_I had to find him I just had to. He was the only family I had left. _

I yelled until I was hoarse. The only answer was the wind, whistling in the trees, the echo of an empty landscape. It seemed to mock me, flinging my words back at me. Unable to give up on the family I had, I resolved to try one last time.

'Ethan!'

This time, thankfully it was not just an echo I heard. It was an answer.

'Evan?' I turned, following the sound of the voice and saw my brother emerge, unscathed from the trees.

He looked crazed. 'What happened to you? Your hand! Where are we?' He reached forward, grabbing for me. He was scared.

'It's nothing,' I tried to move away but he was holding me too tightly. I couldn't quite meet his gaze.

'Where's Mum?'

'She's gone,' I whispered.

He collapsed against me, tears streaming down his face. It took all the strength I had to drag him back to the car. It was all such a blur, I hardly noticed that my hand had been healed. It was ages before either of us could face going back out there again. Bu we knew, we had to. For our sister's sake, if not for our own.

To be honest, I was glad to get out of there. It was horrible knowing that her corpse was only inches from my own skin. I much preferred the fresh air. Though, the same couldn't be said for Ethan. I think he was glad of the dark though. It meant he didn't have to look me in the eye when he told me what happened.

He, like me had felt the jolt of the car. We both had felt a tingling sensation down his spine. He felt no pain either. That was because he wasn't in the car when it actually hit the tree. When he opened his eyes he found himself in the middle of the woods that we had been driving past when we crashed. He had found his way back, but it was too late. He blamed himself for her death. He thought that if he had made it back sooner, then maybe he could have saved her.

I did not have the heart to tell him otherwise.

This was magic, but it was no fix. It wasn't strong enough to bring Mum back. If it could not do that it was of no use to me. I didn't want it. All I wanted was for things to go back to normal.

**A/N: I'm sorry if that was a bit disjointed. I got rather emotional writing it. The next chapter will make everything clear. **


	3. Packing and Panic Stations

**A/N: When you read this chapter it will become obvious to you that I'm a girl. I know it's weird, and I know I'm weird for writing the things I do, but I don't deserve any abuse. So please don't give it. Please also note the rating change. Other than that, enjoy! Oh, and thanks for your support. **

In less than twenty-four hours I would be a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. According to my ticket, the train was to leave at 11am on September the 1st from Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross.

I would get on that train, leaving everything and everyone I knew and loved behind. _Well, almost everyone. _James drove around the twist most of the time, and there were even times when I thought I hated him. Albus I got on well- most of the time, but even we had our moments. Like it or not though they were my older brothers and deep down I loved them. They got through First Year in one piece. I could only hope I would follow in their footsteps and do the same.

I don't think you could count on James to be much of a shining example, but even he knew his way around the school. Albus was especially good at Potions, maybe he'd be willing to help me out with all the brewing.

I think it only fair that I keep my distance though. They have their own friends and I doubt they'll want me getting in the way of that.

Then there is Dominique, she's always been good to me. Though, I'm not sure if she 'll have all that much time to talk, it being her NEWT year and the responsibility of being Head Girl. I've always liked Louis. He always has time for me. I can't say a bad word about Freddy, it's just that we've never been all that close. Rose and I, we're alike in many ways, so we get along nicely. I'm afraid that the same can't be said for Molly. She and I never seem to see eye-to- eye.

Mum and Dad promised they would write. Teddy and Vic too.

Hugo, Roxanne, Lucy and I grew up together. Hugo and I have always been especially close, because of the fact that we went to the same Primary School. I'm not going to lack for friendship, for company or correspondence.

I have my family and fingers crossed I'll make some new friends before long.

Lying on my bed, I'm surrounded by friends. Old friends, new friends, friends that I can't bear to leave behind. Right now, I have things on my mind. Not people. I'm at a loss as to what to bring to Hogwarts. Only one thing is certain; everything that I want to bring is not going to fit into my trunk.

_I have to decide. _

Albus is a minimalist. The lighter his trunk is, the happier he is. James is the one who leaves his packing until the last minute. Ten minutes before we're due to leave, he starts throwing things in. Mum and Dad usually post on whatever he forgets the next day. Personally, I prefer to be prepared. I have to be. I'm not coming back until at least Christmas. It's tough though, as I've never been to Hogwarts before.

This wouldn't be my first time away from home, but it would be my first time away from my family.

I was leaving behind familiar people and places, things too. Like shedding a skin, to reveal a whole new person. For me though, it felt more like having my skin torn off, limb by limb. Like having my security blanket ripped from my hands. _It was painful. _

I tried to do it quickly, to get it over with. I put the pain aside as I began my search. Then, it wasn't long before I had to start putting items aside too.

It took some time but I got there in the end Everything fit nicely inside. I made my way downstairs, smiling. Mum and Dad were in the sitting room. Mum glanced up as I walked in.

'Have you finished packing?' I nodded. She had agreed to let me do it myself. It didn't really seem to bother her all that much. I thought it might. I think its slowly dawning on them that I'm on my own from here out.

It wasn't too difficult. Yeah, some of the books were heavy, and I'm not all that great at folding robes but I don't think I made too much of a mess.

'Good. I might just have a quick check upstairs. Just to make sure you haven't left anything behind. I'll do the same for the boys whenever they get around to doing theirs. I think it might be a good idea to put them all in the car later this evening. I don't want any of you tripping over them in the morning, while we're all running around trying to get ready.'

Surprisingly, she was looking at Dad as she spoke.

She appeared in the doorway again a few minutes later, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 'You did a good job. I just had to rearrange a couple of things so that your knee immobilisers would fit in.'

This statement earned her a quizzical look. 'I thought I was supposed to wear them tonight?'

She shook her head. 'Tonight's not just any night. You need a good night's rest before your first day tomorrow. You don't have to wear them tonight. Do me a favour though. Remember your promise when you get to Hogwarts.'

I couldn't help but grin. Knee immobilisers weren't very aptly named. They're more like strait jackets for your legs. There are times when I'm glad Muggles invented the things they did and there are times when I'm not. It is almost impossible to move in them. Walking around with them on is not option, so some genius decided to have patients wear them at night to stretch their legs.

They're padded of course, but that doesn't mean they're all that comfortable. I do sleep, but not all that well. It's not the kind of treatment that makes for happy faces at the breakfast table.

I would gladly wear them under certain circumstances though. My promise to my parents was simple. Wearing my knee immobilisers every night, my splints every day, and staying as active as possible would mean that I wouldn't have to do physical therapy. I would still be getting plenty of exercise though. The sheer size of the grounds, the number of stairs, the length of the corridors promised that.

We would give it a go for the first term. Play it by ear, see how I was settling in, managing getting around. Then we would re-evaluate. The prospect of extra free time appealed to me. I was willing to compromise in order to get it.

I was also pleased that Mum hadn't asked me to take things out to make space. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving _Quidditch Through the Ages _behind. The boys' childhood was hallmarked by brooms, mine by books.

Albus got back from Rose's house a little while after that. Having retrieved some of his things, he set about packing. James got back from Shell Cottage not soon after that and started on his own. Dinner was almost ready; Dad had been dispatched to cut the lawn. James and Al had been given the task of getting everything out to the car. I was went with them to make sure that they didn't man-handle my trunk.

'Take it easy with that. There are glass phials in there!'

'Take it easy yourself. You know if they break you can use magic to repair them. It is Hogwarts after all,' Albus murmured.

'I'd like to see you do a better job. I bet you can hardly lift _The Standard Book of Spells_,' he said, though not unkindly.

They set my trunk down, before opening up the boot. As they picked it up again 'Just don't throw it- you'll break the...' I stopped mid- warning. _... Walker. _It was supposed to be in there. We had the trunks and the wheelchair. I was using my crutches. James would wait until morning to put Mitch in his cage. The walker didn't need to be brought out. If it's not in the car, I'm using it. My walker and my wheelchair never sit around gathering dust. They're in use on a regular basis. I always know where they are. I always keep my valuables close at hand.

It wasn't there now though. There was no sign of it. 'Have you seen it?' I asked, turning to the boys.

'What are we talking about?'

'My walking frame is supposed to be here, but it's not.'

James suggested, 'maybe it just walked off. Isn't that what they do?' He grinned at me. I scowled back. I was in no mood for his jokes, especially not today of all days.

'Everything's a big joke to you isn't it James? Did you take it? Was it some big stunt?'

'Lily that's the stupidest thing ever heard! I've better things to be doing with my time than stealing walking frames. Everybody does! It's worthless piece of metal.' He set off back into the house. I went after him. I wasn't finished with him yet.

'One man's trash is another man's trash is another man's treasure,' I called out.

He turned to face me. 'Now you're just talking rubbish.' He stormed into the house, the front door closing with a loud bang. Dad opened it for a minute later, with a confused look. I stalked past him with a word, heading for the kitchen. James was in there, talking to Mum. As I walked in, he looked up.

'Oh, here she is. I'm surprised she caught up, the rate she moves. I hate to break it to you Lily, but the only time I'd take your walking frame would be to impersonate a grandmother for Halloween but that's not for another couple of months. Not that it matters. You do a pretty good impression, all on your own, 24/7' He gave me glared at me before going to his room. I returned the favour.

Mum and Dad let him go saying he needed to 'cool off.' It was me they were more interested in talking to.

'Your brother was in a pretty bad mood. I got the impression you lost something and blamed him for it?'

'Not just anything.' Being unable to find my walker was like losing my legs. 'My walker.' The anger I had felt a James was receding now, to be replaced by panic. _How was I going to manage without it?_

'You didn't lose it sweetheart. I know exactly where it is.' She shared a look with Dad. 'It's at the Burrow.'

I was instantly reminded of James' jibe. The panic was replaced by worry. _Was something wrong?_

'Your grandfather is just making some changes to it. I brought it over last night.'

I was curious. 'What kind of changes?' Dad wouldn't tell me though. At least I wouldn'thave long to find out. We were going to pick it up after dinner. The dinner itself was Spaghetti Bolognese. It was James' favourite, but he didn't come out of his room to eat it. The meal was had in silence. Afterwards, we all took it in turns to go into the fireplace. We had our grate expanded so it's easier for me to climb in and out of. It's still awkward though.

In order to Floo safely standing up I need two people standing on either side of me to holding me upright. Albus, Mum and I went first, then Dad. Nan was expecting us. Firstly, we got hugs, then cake.

It was a Hogwarts, down to the smallest detail. It was really something. It almost pained me to eat it, but I was so glad I did. Underneath all the icing was a fantastic chocolate fudge cake. It was specifically for all of us going to Hogwarts. I think she thought we might forget how yummy her cooking is while we're off being weighted on hand and foot by house-elves.

I thought it very unlikely. We were the first visitors of the day, but the rest of the cousins would make an appearance at some point in order to say goodbye. We've always been welcome at the Burrow. The whole family has Sunday lunch there on a weekly basis. Sometimes Mum has to drag us away. When you're there, three things are certain. You will drink tea, you will be fed and you will be loved.

We've always been close to Mum's family, because Dad's parents died when he was just a baby. He doesn't really have any family except for Great- Aunt Petunia and Great-Uncle Vernon. We don't see them. He doesn't talk about it very often, but he lived with them with them until Hagrid rescued him on his eleventh birthday. Petunia never got on with her sister. I think it had something to do with her not receiving a Hogwarts letter. They were cruel to him growing up and they weren't very accepting of him, or the fact that he could do magic. He always thought it was best if we never met them.

We do sometimes go visit Uncle Dudley and his wife Jennifer. They have two sons Adrien and Jack. They like football and cricket. Visiting them is always boring. It's hard to get to know them, because there's so much they can't know about us and so little we have in common.

After I had eaten my cake I went out to Granddad's shed. You can never be quite sure what you'll find in there- it's full of Muggle artefacts. I just hoped I wouldn't find my walker in pieces on the floor.

Thankfully, that wasn't the case. I found him sitting on the bench in the corner, tightening a screw. He was so wrapped up in the work that it took him a second to realise he wasn't alone. When he was finished, he sat back to admire it. It seemed to be fine, but I wanted to get a closer look. I was about to join him on the bench, but he instead gestured to the walker itself. It was then that I noticed it.

There was a seat attached to it, which hadn't been there before. I hadn't seen it at first, because it was folded up. Other than that it was the same. Four wheels, metal frame, rubber handles frame hip support. I was glad to see that all of my stickers were intact. My sticker collection is my way of brightening up its appearance. I've been working on it for years and have loads now.

I don't remember the day it stated.

I was really little and I'd only just starting to take steps in the walker, Ella suggested I bring it home to practice with over the weekend. The story goes that we brought it to the Burrow for Sunday dinner. The idea was that everyone else running around would make me want to do the same. It didn't exactly go to plan.

I learned to talk before I learned to walk. I've been told that I sat on the sofa in the Burrow, telling everyone just how I felt about the walker. When asked if I wanted to use it I stubbornly answered no. Plainly put, I thought it was yucky.

I had no intention of walking around in such an ugly thing, while James flew about on his beautiful broomstick.

It was purple, but it was pretty boring. Even at the age of two and a half, I wanted more. It was George who figured out how to give me what I wanted. He disappeared for a while and came back with something worth walking for. He showed it for me and I reached for it but he was too quick.

He stood at the other end of the room. I wanted what he had, but there was only one way to get it. With a bit of help and a lot of encouragement I made my way towards him. He gave me a sticker with a lily on it that day and it was the start of something great. From then on, we used a sticker reward system. Every Sunday, George would check if I'd done well with my walking. If I had, we would go on a hunt.

Every week the route would be different- as I progressed they became longer and we even went outside. Along the way, I'd meet grown-ups and the other children. It was my job to see if they had a sticker for me. If they didn't have one, we'd just keep going until we found someone who did. Then George would put them on my walker for me.

Over the years I got a lily, because my name was Lily, a rose from Rose, a diamond from Roxanne, a penguin from Freddy. a Jack in the Box from George, a star from Angelina. a lightning bolt from Dad, a wand from Mum, a wrench from Granddad , an egg from Nana, a sun from Uncle Bill, a bluebird from Fleur, a globe from Louis, a raindrop from Dominique, a seashell from Victoire, a ribbon from Teddy, a hippogriff from Albus, a unicorn from James a teddy-bear from Hugo, a book from Hermione, a tiara from Ron, a teapot from Molly, a heart from Lucy, an owl from Percy, a clock from Audrey, a dragon from Charlie, a moon from Luna, a daisy from Neville.

They're magic stickers though. The flowers open and close, the diamond sparkles, the jack in the box jumps out, the star shines, the lightning bolt flashes, the wand gives off sparks, the egg cracks open to reveal a baby chick, the sun beams, the bluebird chirps, the globe spins, the pages of the book flick back and forth, the ribbon changes colour depending on my mood, the teapot pours itself into a china cup, the heart beats, the clock keeps time, the dragon breathes fire.

I was learning the alphabet at school when George presented me with the letter F. He said it was from Uncle Fred.

Everyone picked their own symbol and George made them come alive as stickers.

Hugo gave me a teddy bear is because when I was little I used to call him Hug- o. We'd never say hello, we'd just hug. Who better to cuddle with than a teddy bear?

The teapot is because when we were little and we went over to the Burrow for tea Molly would just sit there prim and proper. She'd drink the tea, but never help herself to a treat like the rest of us. She didn't even take sugar in her tea. She never used to spill the tea either. The whole thing was very ladylike. We used to call her Dolly- Molly because she was just like a perfect doll, that does exactly what you want it to. The nick-name stuck.

Over the years, it's become quite the thing in our family. So much so that they've developed quite the range in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Granddad has always had an interest in Muggle magic so they stated products for people like him. He loves them. Like the stickers, they're not the greatest sellers but sometimes that isn't what it's about. It's about sticking a smile on people's faces.

Everyone notices the stickers, not the walker itself and that's the way I like it.

Confident that none were missing, I settled myself onto the seat. It was quite comfortable.

'I know what you're thinking, but I didn't want to get on the wrong side of your mother. She has your Nan's temper,' Granddad explained.

I pushed myself up, folded the seat and went to give him a hug. I knew Dad would have been able to order a new walker with a seat attached from a Muggle catalogue, or used magic to attach it himself, but instead he gave it to Granddad. Granddad was happy tinkering around with anything remotely related to Muggles. So long as he was happy I was too.

'I like it Granddad. I like it a lot more than wheelchair.' I suppose this was a present of sorts, aimed at keeping out of my wheelchair. I hoped it would work. But there was just no telling how well I'd manage negotiating Hogwarts on a daily basis until I actually started doing it. As we'd seen countless times thinking achieve something doesn't necessarily mean you will.

We said goodbye to Nan and Granddad a little while later. They wished us well and promised to stay in contact. I got Dad to fold up the walker, rather than me dragging it behind me into the fireplace. Just so the paintwork wouldn't have a scratch on it.

As soon as we got in Albus disappeared upstairs. I curled up in a ball on the sofa next to Dad 'Did you like your present?'

'Yeah, I did. I still think it would have been cooler with an invisibility booster. You know, I'd love a flying frame instead of a walking frame.' He chuckled.

'Safety first. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I don't think I'd be safe if your Mum found out I let you fly. You know what she's like; she'd beat me around the head with a broomstick.' I could easily image her doing just There was silence for a while. Then Dad spoke up again.

'Lily.. does it bother you that other kids don't have to use aids and you do? Is that why want the invisibility booster? To hide them?' He was watching me with a look of concern on his face. I had to think for a while before answering, as I wasn't quite sure what to say.

'Sort of. I think it's more that they see the equipment and they don't see the real me.' It was a while before anyone spoke.

'I know what you mean,' Dad murmured. 'I think I can help. You'll have to take off your splints first though,' Unsure of what he was going to do, but eager to find out I complied. He asked me to close my eyes and I did. When I opened them again, I got a bit of a shock.'

Putting on a splint is like putting on a plastic boot before you put on your shoes. They're better than knee immobilisers because you can walk in them, so long as you have shoes on. They have to be quite big shoes though. Mum straps me into them in the morning and they keep my feet in the right position, making it easier for me to walk. You grow out of splints, just like shoes. Whenever they fit you for new ones, after they've done the moulding, they let you pick a design. It's their way of making them more tolerable.

I got fitted for a new pair about a year and a half ago. I was looking through the book with all the possible options. In the end I picked the butterfly design. It was the best of a bad lot. Most of them had to do with football or characters from Muggle fairy-tales.

I picked the butterflies, but I've always thought of myself as more of a caterpillar.

When I opened my eyes and saw what he had done I remembered that it's not only butterflies who fly, but snitches and broomsticks too.

Dad had taken away the butterflies. My splints were red. They had flying snitches on them. I even noticed he had summoned my knee immobilisers. They were blue with flying broomsticks on them.

'Now they can see the real you,' he murmured.

_The Quidditch mad girl who just wants to play with her friends._

True, they would still see a girl in splints. They would still see a disability. They could see what they wanted to see. I might have looked like a caterpillar but I felt like a butterfly.

The thing about magic is that appearances can be deceiving. I would learn magic. I just hoped they would learn acceptance. Finding common ground is the beginning. Quidditch would be my beginning.

The ability to get along and help each other is what makes seven players a team.

Dad is like the team captain, he gives you all the support and advice he can before the big game, but in the end it's up to you . It's you kicking off from the ground, soaring above the stands as the crowd cheers your name.

Or if you're like me, it's you closing your eyes before half-jumping, half-falling from the highest branch, hoping the wind will do what your injured wing cannot.

Even if I was a butterfly, I would be a broken one. But broken does not necessarily mean beaten.

Later that night, I curled up a ball and went to sleep. I dreamt that I was a midnight blue butterfly, making my way towards Hogwarts through the wilderness. It was a long journey. As I flew darkness fell. The result was that I could not see what was in front of me. I could sense that I was gliding over the great lake, skimming the water. At first it was peaceful, with only the wind for company. Then it grew stronger. A great gust knocked me off course. It called me name as it attacked me again and again.

I woke up to discover that I was being shaken. The one who shook me called my name, so softly it was similar to the whispering wind. I struggled to free myself from my cocoon of sheets. Sitting up, I came face-to- face with James, who was kneeling by my bed.

'What are you doing here?' I hissed.

'Keep your hair on,' he whispered. 'I come bearing gifts.' He had brought a brownie and a glass of milk. I scrutinized it for a moment, before my love of chocolate won out. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, reaching for the plate. I still had my doubts as I took a small bite I watched his expression carefully. He simply smiled and started on his own cake. It was the piece we had wrapped in foil and brought for him from the Burrow.

For a few moments we munched in silence. I was under no illusions that he and decided to do what he did for no reason. I had to know why. When asked. He murmured, 'can't a big brother do something nice for his little sister on her last night at home?' As he spoke, a teasing smile was spreading across his face. I shook my head in disbelief. He took a long gulp of milk. He met my eyes briefly for a split second, then he continued to look down at his plate.

Taking a deep breath he whispered 'I came to say I was sorry.'

I shook my head in disbelief. 'Only because Mum forced you to, I suppose.'

It was his turn to shake his head then. 'Do you really think that Mum asked me to come in her at midnight, wake you up and offer you cake?' He was tried to make a joke out of it but you could tell he was serious.

Maybe not,' I conceded.

'I didn't mean what I said. I was just angry,' he admitted.

'I didn't either. I shouldn't have accused you of doing something so childish.'

'It's alright I get it. That was your nerves talking, not you,' he shrugged. I patted the patch of quilt next to me. He got to his feet and sat down. He had apologised, but there was something else, something much more important. He played with the blanket, trying to buy himself time, to figure out how to say what he had to say.

'Lily...' He stopped and started again. 'You should know, what you heard today, that's only the beginning. The other students will say much worse. Some people are rather fond of name-calling.'

I thought about it for a minute. 'Well, there's not really anything I can do about that is there?'

'You ca can call me,' he suggested

'If I did, would you be do anything about it?'

He chuckled softly. 'We could always try a silencing charm. Or if that doesn't work I could always cut out their vocal chords.' I wasn't quite sure what to say to that. I think he was only half-joking.

'What about if the person doing the name-calling is you?' Once morning came, he would probably suffer a drastic change of heart and be back to his old, teasing ways.

'You can do what you like with me,' he allowed. I smiled.

'Lily...' He seemed to struggle with getting the words. 'I wish I might never have to defend you. I wish kids didn't call you names. I wish you didn't have to use a walker at all. I wish you could walk. I- I wish things were different... ' Not quite meeting my eyes, he gathered up the plates and glasses, heading for the door.

I watched him retreat. Before I could stop myself I whispered. 'James?'

He turned. 'Yeah?'

'So do I. But even if things were, I'd still want you as my brother.' He didn't say anything, but his smile told me that for once we had found something to agree on.


	4. Flying the Nest

I awoke at dawn, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I felt like jumping for joy, but I thought better of it. It would not do to make break my ankle, the morning of my first day at school. I made my way downstairs slowly, aware that it was the last time I would do so, for a long time.

I was not surprised to find that Mum was up. Wordlessly, she hugged me. Then, I grabbed a piece of toast. It felt like cardboard in my mouth, though I forced myself to swallow.

One by one, the boys entered, followed by Dad.

'You're up early,' Dad commented. 'Did you sleep okay?'

I nodded, smiling a smile that only James would understand.

'The early bird catches the worm,' I murmured, thinking of the Muggle idiom Hermione often used.

'It's a good thing too. We've a busy morning ahead of us.' Dad was right. We did. That was why I'd planned to get up when I did. I'm a slow-coach when it comes to most things, partly due to my disability and partly due to the fact that I'm a perfectionist. Thankfully, we managed to get everything done on schedule before piling into the car to head to King's Cross.

X

I hopped up onto one of the luggage trollies and we made our way to platform 9, where we took the barrier at a run.

I held on tight as Dad sprinted forward. After a moment, we were on the other side. The air was filled with smoke from the funnel of the scarlet steam engine. It was almost impossible to hear anything over the excited chatter of students. The platform was a sea of colours. (Not everyone had changed into their robes yet). I was one of the few that had. Mum cast a disillusioning charm over me before we left the car.

For most people, getting dressed is just that; getting dressed. For me, though, it is more like wrestling. It wasn't something I was too keen to do on a moving train, definitely not with an audience, even if they were just my cousins. Knowing me, I'd leave my shirt untucked, or fasten my cloak incorrectly. That kind of thing leaves an impression on a teacher, so for once I let Mum help me. The deft movement of her fingers let me know that she would never forget her time at Hogwarts – that she wished more than anything she could come with me, to keep me safe.

This was my adventure. My journey. Unable to ride with me into the fray, she dressed me for battle; all the while hoping and praying that I would be strong enough to make it out the other side.

To the outside world, I just looked like a girl who was eager to be at Hogwarts. That was normal, even if I wasn't.

We slowed to a stop and I was able to take in what was in front of me. Then, Dad offered me his hand and I slid down to the ground. Mum had the trolley roll along behind us, as she took my other hand.

I did not need her there, but I wanted her by my side. We made our way forward slowly, enjoying the last few moments of togetherness.

It wasn't long before we were joined by Roxanne, Lucy and Hugo.

Roxanne was the first to step aboard. She found us a carriage not far down the train and called out to us to join her. Then, Hugo followed suit, leading Lucy. At last, it was my turn. I hugged Mum tightly and it took everything I had to not cling to her. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, and as she did, she whispered 'Write to us, keep your brothers in line, learn lots, stay safe, have fun.'

Easier said than done.

'I'll try, Mum.'

'I know you will. Good girl,' She did not say goodbye. Instead, she planted a kiss atop my head and gave my fingers one final squeeze.

Then, Dad was behind me, and I knew the time was up. His green eyes surveyed me for a moment.

'Ready?' he said.

_As I'll ever be._ I looked him straight in the eye.

'Ready.'

He leaned down and I was able to place my arms around my neck. He lifted me, and I left the Platform behind and in favour of his arms. Then, he walked over towards the door carriage. For a moment, I buried my head in his shoulder, savouring our final time together.

Then I let go, and I left behind all that I knew and loved. It was as I felt my feet hit the floor of the platform that I remembered. They weren't coming with me. There was a distance between us now. He on the platform and I in the carriage. We were linked, by our hands, but only just. I knew we couldn't stay like that forever, though.

I had to move, or risk falling and ending up right back where I started. I had to move. Gently, I took my hand from his and placed it instead on the doorframe. Then, after discovering it was solid enough to lean on, I did the same with the opposite hand.

Dad gave me a sad smile for my efforts.

'Is it my imagination or is your balance getting better? All your hard work is paying off.'

_It seems like only yesterday that you could hardly sit up. I blink and here we are. Look how far you've come._

'I don't think so...' I murmured. _I don't think I can do this..._

_I do. I think you can. I think you can do anything._

'I'm your Dad. I'm right- at least about this. You should listen to me more often.' I could see that he was trying to make the light of the situation.

_She's headstrong, like her mother. She doesn't listen, but I love her anyway._

'Alright, Dad.' I know you do. _I've always known._

He didn't say goodbye either. 'See you soon,'

'See you soon, Daddy.'

If he noticed what I called him, he didn't bring me up on it. No matter what name I used, there was no denying that I wasn't a little girl anymore. But he would always be my Daddy. He didn't turn away; instead, he walked backwards. It was me that turned away, moving my hands from doorframe-to-doorframe until I came to the compartment where the others were seated.

The door slid open, and I stepped inside. A moment later, James walked in, dragging my trunk behind him, crutches under his arm. Albus followed, pushing my wheelchair, on which he had somehow balanced my walker.

'We thought you'd prefer if we brought them, rather than Mum and Dad bringing them on board,' Albus explained. I shot him a grateful glance before climbing up onto my seat to look out the window.

I waved until I couldn't see them anymore. I waved until we rounded the bend and the platform was lost from view. I waved until tears obscured my vision.

Albus stepped in. He handed me a handkerchief.

'Mum gave it to me, but you can have it.'

It had a little green dragon on it. It made me smile.

Rose appeared at the door and chatted to Hugo for a bit before they went off together.

Four First-Years were left sitting together in the compartment. Two of us crying, two of us grinning, all of us nervous, all of us excited.

X

When the time came to get off, it felt like we had been there only moments. When the train slowed to a stop, and the crowds had disbursed, we stepped out of the compartment. We walked a few metres before coming to the door through which we had entered.

Below, the platform was a sea of black. I was just starting to wonder how exactly I was going to get off the train, when I spotted a familiar face in a moleskin overcoat.

'Hagrid!' I called to him.

Catching sight of us, a smile spread across his face.

'Lily, Hugo, Roxie, Lucy!'

One by one, the others got out of the carriage. Hugo stepped down, Roxie jumped down, as did Lucy. Sensing my predicament, Hagrid reached up and plucked me from the carriage, depositing me on the ground as though I was as light as a feather. As he called all of us together, it occurred to me that I was a First-Year. The whole thing felt rather surreal.

I tried my very best to keep up with him, because he cleared a path wherever he went, though I stumbled rather a lot, as it was difficult to see what was underfoot.

Though all thoughts of that were driven from my mind as I caught a glimpse of my new home. Across the black lake a castle was visible, with its many windows a-glow. Even in the darkness it appeared to be so beautiful that words failed me.

When I managed to drag my eyes away from it, I saw what was by the shore. Many little boats bobbed in the water, presumably to take us across.

Without my even having to ask, Hagrid put me into a boat, crutches and all. The others joined me. All of us together. All of us in the same boat...

With one word from Hagrid, we sped across the lake towards the castle.

We glided across the lake for a while, before passing through a curtain of ivy and coming to a stop in an underground harbour. After being extracted from the boat by Hagrid, I did my best to follow him through the passageway in the rock. The pebbles and stones underfoot did not make it easy, nor did the tight space. It was worth it though. When we emerged, we were in the shadow of the castle.

Only a little further... I took it one step at a time, spurring myself on with thoughts of what laid within. We got a moment's pause, as Hagrid knocked on the door of the castle. It swung open instantly. Standing just inside was a wizard dressed in emerald robes with silver stars. His hair was greying, his eyes all-seeing.

He thanked Hagrid and gestured for us to follow him. The Hall into which he led us was larger than any I had ever seen before. I would have loved the chance to stop and stare, to drink it in, but he kept us moving forward. He led us into a small chamber off the main hall. It was there he spoke. He spoke of Houses, of the Sorting, of rules and of Cups. I hoped with all my heart that he wasn't looking at me. He would see me there, fidgeting, moving from foot-to-foot and think that I was bored. I was not. In fact, I was the opposite. I was enthralled. But standing still had never been the easiest thing in the world for me.

When he left us alone, I almost collapsed with relief. I turned to my cousins, but they were a little preoccupied at that point. Lucy was tugging at her braids; Hugo was trying his best to sort out his collar. Even Roxie tugged at her robes self-consciously. I knew that I could do with being smartened up; however, I didn't think shining my shoes was going to make me look any less out-of-place.

When he returned he escorted us out into what he called the Great Hall. The room itself filled me with awe and for a little while; I forgot about the many watching us as we made our way to the top of the room. It was there that the Professor put down a four- legged stool. On top of the stool sat the Sorting Hat.

It was grubby and stained from years of use. At first glance, it did not seem very special. There was silence for a moment, and I wondered if they'd brought out the wrong Hat. But of course, not every hat sings. This one did; a rip near the brim, opened and I was left speechless.

_I'll admit, I may not look all that smart,_

_But don't you worry;_

_I have this down to a fine art_

_I'll take a glimpse into your mind, your heart and your soul,_

_See the sort of person you are, where you're destined to be,_

_All I ask is that you put your trust in me._

_Perhaps in Slytherin, you'll meet with others of a similar disposition._

_There you'll find many with much ambition and a fondness for tradition._

_Or in Gryffindor where they welcome those who are strong and courageous,_

_Upstanding folk have found a place in Gryffindor throughout the ages_

_Maybe you'll be fit for Ravenclaw,_

_A place where you'll find those of great mind, quick wit and keen intellect, will have no trouble gaining respect_

_Perhaps you make a home in Hufflepuff,_

_There dwell the determined, the generous,_

_And those whose intentions are true_

_Maybe you'll find it is the House for you_

_I've done this a thousand times and come up with just as many rhymes,_

_Search where you will, you'll never find another hat quite like me,_

_So put me and let me take a look-see_

Then, the Professor stepped forward and began to read names off the parchment. One after the other, students were called up to be sorted.

Julia Belby was the first one up. The hat had barely touched her head when it screamed, 'SLYTHERIN!'

A girl called Hannah Brown was the first to go to Ravenclaw. There was a great commotion, and many rose to shake her hand. Jane Cattermole went to Hufflepuff. Creevey, Mac Dougal, Elliot, Goldstein, Goyle, Jacobs, Lyons, Matthews and countless other names were called.

Waiting was agony. Every muscle in my body was rigid. When my name was called, I was supposed to step forward, but it was like my legs had turned to lead. It was as though they had been stuck to the floor with cement. I gave a start and stumbled, aware that all eyes were on me.

Thank Merlin I managed to regain my footing and made my way over to the stool. My crutches fell to the floor with a clatter, but I didn't mind. It was a relief to sit. Everyone was already staring anyway.

As the Hat was placed on my head the tension returned in full force, I couldn't see anything but darkness. I could only hear the little voice that whispered in my ear.

'Ah, well now let me see. Ambition a plenty, that's obvious. Some cunning, too. A thirst to prove yourself. I think you are more ruthless than you realise. You're used to having to fight for everything.'

_I suppose. Is that a problem?_ 'No, most certainly not.'

'You've quite the spirit, Miss Potter – quick to defend yourself. You were brave to come here. You like a challenge, but Gryffindor isn't for you.'

'You have a Hufflepuff's determination. Do I sense a longing for social acceptance? Respect?'

I felt my face grow hot.

'If I were to place you in Hufflepuff you'd make real friends there. You don't like the sound of Slytherin?'

No.

'You're sure?'

_Was he right to suggest it? Was I...? The longer I sat there, the more confused I became._

_No, there was no way!_

'You could be great there, truly great.'

_Every House has had its greats._

'I agree. No? Okay then, I won't force you.

'I see you have a stubborn streak, Miss Potter. As I said, those Slytherins have a fondness for tradition. You're anything but a traditionalist. It isn't often I get someone trying to tell me how to do my job. There is a place at Hogwarts for innovators. Your quick wit will stand to you there. You'll find those of an open-mind most welcoming. I think you already know. Your place is in RAVENCLAW!'

I lurched to my feet, disorientated. The cheers from the second table on the left were almost deafening. Somehow, I managed to put one foot in front of the other, until I reached them. Considering my options, I eventually perched on the edge of the long bench. If I went any further in, I'd never get back out again.

I was on the edge, but I had no doubt; this is where I belong.

Content, I turned back to watch the end of the Sorting. It wasn't long before Hugo was called up. I was glad to see he didn't look all that nervous. He sat there for about thirty seconds, and the attention of the student body began to wander. They turned back to their own conversations; though I was still watching when I felt a hand on my arm.

'Is that your cousin?' The question came from an older boy with the beginnings of a tawny beard, who was sitting across from me.

'Yes,' I answered.

'He's what they call a Hatstall, someone who could possibly go to more than one House because they have lot of different qualities. That's why the Hat has to take its time deciding,' Just as he said it Hugo was declared a Hufflepuff. I gave him my best cheer.

'That wasn't too bad. Throughout history there have been some extremely long ones. I think yours was the longest one I've ever seen. You were up there for nearly five minutes. Still, all the great ones are Hatstalls. Welcome to Ravenclaw. I'm Connor, by the way.'

I nodded to show that I'd heard him, but I had to turn my attention back to the top of the Hall, as Lucy was called up. The Hat very quickly decided that she was to join Hugo in Hufflepuff. I clapped loudly. Then it was Roxanne's turn. After a moment, it decided that she would do well in Gryffindor. After giving her a round of applause, I turned my attention back to Connor.

I extended my hand.

'Sorry about that. I come from a big family. My name is Lily. Lily Potter.'

'No problem. I'm the eldest of my lot. My younger brother is to join me next year. Your family is well known here. Your cousin Dominique is Head Girl isn't she?' I nodded.

'I'm a sixth year prefect- if you ever need anything.' I smiled at him and we both turned our heads to listen to the Headmistress speak.

X

I was pleased to discover that was the sixth year Prefects who were to show us the dorms instead of the fifth years. Louis and Molly are my cousins and I loved them, but there was something thrilling about stepping out on my own for the first time.

We left the Great Hall and headed for the marble staircase. Everyone wandered upwards after Connor as I stood for a moment, trying to figure out how exactly I was going to get up. Then, suddenly another First-Year flew past me and I heard a voice behind me ask, 'I was just rounding up stragglers. Do you want a hand?'

I whirled around. One of the Prefects who had led us from the Hall was standing there. She was quite small in stature, with beautiful oval eyes the colour of chocolate. When she smiled, you could see her dimples. Her dark hair was braided down her back. I couldn't help but think there was something familiar about her.

I glanced around me, considering the size of the staircase. It was too wide. I wouldn't be able to reach both bannisters. I wasn't brave enough to try one-handed stair-climbing just yet. I didn't fancy breaking my neck and spending my first night in the Hospital Wing. I looked down at the hand she offered.

'Two heads are better than one,' I took it. She took my crutches in her free hand and we set off.

'Wise words,' I remarked.

She led me up the stairs, through tapestries and moving panels and more stairs.

'I'll be expecting a bed like no other, after all this exercise.'

She laughed, 'Yes, they like us to be in good shape, physically, as well as intellectually. Try climbing these with a heavy book bag.' I didn't even want to think about it.

We walked along together in amiable silence for a while, before I worked up the courage to ask her, 'Do I know you?'

She paused to tickle a doorframe, and as we continued on, she spoke.

'You might have heard of me. My name is Jade Lǐ. My mother's name is Cho Chang.' The name rang a distant bell in my memory. 'Have you ever seen pictures of the members of Dumbledore's Army? My mother was a member. I'm told we look very alike.'

'I'm Lily. Lily Potter.'

'You're James' sister?' I nodded. 'He's very well-liked here.' She blushed as she said. Hurriedly, she changed the subject. 'I've always loved coming to Hogwarts. I always count down the days. I find the start of term feast is ten times better than birthday cake.'

'Happy sweet sixteen.'

'Thanks. Not far now, just turn here.'

It was then that we came to the bottom of a spiral staircase. As we began to climb, I wondered if everyone else was in their beds already. Sensing my worry, Jade reassured me.

'As my father says, slow and steady wins the race.'

I took this to mean that he was a Muggle.

'He's never been here. I wish he could see. He'd love it. You're going to love our Common Room.'

'Why?' I wondered.

'Just wait and see.' When we reached the top of the stairs, I was surprised to see that no First-Years had gone in yet. Connor grinned when he saw us.

'I thought I'd wait until everyone was present before giving you all your first taste of knowledge,' He gestured for me to step forward. 'Lily, will you do the honours?' The crowd parted and I took a tentative step forward.

I glanced over at him.

'Do I just need to open the door?'

He shook his head.

'That would be far too easy. You would never learn anything that way. Place your hand on the door knocker and answer the riddle to enter.'

I reached up and did as I was told, noting as I did so that the knocker was an eagle.

A voice spoke: 'When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing. What is it?'

For one sickening moment, I thought we would be standing there all night. However, I didn't have the energy, or the patience to do that, so I put my brain in gear. For a little while, my mind was blank, but then it came to me in a flash. As it did a slow smile began to spread across my face.

I glanced around at the Prefects; Jade was beaming at me. The corners of Connor's mouth were turned up. It seemed he too was in on the joke. Then I turned back to the knocker.

'It's a riddle.'

'Indeed.' The door swung open to admit us. As I stepped inside I heard Jade speak, 'If you don't know the answer, you wait until someone who does comes along. That's how it's done in Ravenclaw. That's how you learn.'

It didn't matter how fast you climbed the stairs. All that mattered was whether or not you could answer the question. It was a Common Room built for me. It was my kind of place.

What I saw when I entered was enough to make me want to stop and stare. The circular room was hung with blue and bronze silks; arched windows let in the moonlight. I craned my neck upwards to look at the stars on the ceiling, only to find that they decorated the floor too. There was even an elegant marble statue of a woman, presumably Rowena Ravenclaw.

Best of all there were comfortable-looking chairs covered in midnight blue material; bronze reading lamps sat on polished mahogany tables. There were bookcases everywhere, crammed with leather-bound volumes just waiting to be perused.

It was perfect.

Usually, in a room such as this, I would want nothing more than to curl up in a chair and read. However, my bed called me, and I rushed to answer. Thankfully, you only had to go up one flight of stairs to reach the First Year dormitories. Hardly able to keep my eyes open I spotted my trunk at the far end of the room. Dragging my feet, I went to my four-poster by the window.

Fighting the urge to close my eyes, I started to take a couple of things from my trunk. PJs, knee immobilizers... As I unpacked, something caught my eye: a medium-sized brown paper bag. I had never seen it before.

Cautiously, I reached inside, and my fingers met with something soft: it was a stuffed eagle. I looked at him in mild surprise. He looked right back with a knowledgeable expression on his face.

He was cute and fluffy. She wasn't the only thing in the package, though. There was an envelope addressed to Lily Luna Potter, First Year, Ravenclaw House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

With my curiosity peaked, I ripped it open.

_Lily,_

_You may have gotten most of the brains, but we got some too. We always knew you would be in Ravenclaw._

_Meet us at the top of the spiral staircase at 7am. We'll show you the Owlery. You can write to Mum and Dad to tell them the good news. They're probably missing you already. I wouldn't be surprised if Mum has Empty Nest Syndrome!_

_See you in the morning,_

_Sleep well, Little Bird,_

_James and Albus_

X

I giggled.

_Oh, those silly boys._

I am no bird.

I am a girl. I am a witch. A student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A Ravenclaw.

That made me smile.

If I were a bird I would have sang.

However, I thought better of it and went to sleep instead, knowing that by morning, nothing would have changed. I was here to stay.


End file.
